The present invention relates to a talking backpack that includes a system to record and playback of school assignments. For early grade school students, where enthusiasm for school is quite strong, the invention hereof can serve as fun, motivational, and as a mechanical instrument that can intensify the student's desire to embark upon his or her assignments. Further, it provides an opportunity for a parent to share in the school experience, and to encourage the student.
The prior art offers some related devices, but not all of the versatility available with the present invention. The prior art is reflected by the following:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,152, to Trevino, discloses a backpack assembly for holding audio components comprising a backpack having lower, upper, front, rear and two side faces. One of the side faces includes a plurality of pockets formed interiorly of the bag. One of the plurality of the pockets is sized to hold a speaker therein and a second of the plurality of pockets is sized to hold a radio therein wherein the radio and the speaker are operatively connected by a speaker wire extending from the speaker to the radio.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,975, to Libertucci, discloses a battery and equipment vest, to be rechargeably used to provide power to video, recording, and like equipment The battery and equipment vest which also provides numerous storage pockets, may utilize a battery belt or integrally disposed batteries and recharging equipment to provide a mobile, conveniently disposed power source, which may be recharged without removal from the vest. In order to ensure a comfortable fit for multiple users, the battery and equipment has adjustable shoulder straps and an adjustable waist design which is structured and disposed to orderly maintain electrical interconnection between front portions and rear portions of the vest when worn by any size user. Additionally, fastener hooks and accessory rings are employed for attaching a wide variety of peripheral equipment, supplies, tools, and extra batteries.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,321, to Rodriquez, discloses a multi-compartmented belt-type carrier for a portable stereo unit having separate speakers. Each compartment is designed to receive a speaker and has a front face that includes at least one foraminous area that functions to allow a virtually non-obstructed transmission of sound from a housed speaker to the environment. The carrier includes a movable cover member that is adapted to overlie the compartments. In addition, a flexible base is used to support the compartments, thereby allowing relative movement between the compartments and enhancing the fit of the device to the wearer.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,871, to Noto, discloses, by the use of a toy, a system for preparing and conveying a personalized message from a sender to a recipient utilizing a toy having a cavity containing a cassette player, a battery holder, a switch and circuit elements interconnecting the player, the holder and the switch. The system includes the following steps which are performed by the sender; personally taping the personalized message on a cassette, inserting the cassette in the player, and giving the toy to the recipient with the cassette therein. The toy is cuddly and may be in the form of a teddy bear, and includes a flap that is movable between a closed position in which the flap covers the cavity, and an open position in which the cavity is exposed. The switch is of the push button type and the push buttons produce bulges in the flap when the latter is closed, so that the switch can be operated without moving the flap to the open position.
The present invention offers a unique motivational tool, especially for younger students, the talking backpack hereof can provide advantages to all students in organizing school assignments. The manner by which this unique tool is realized will become apparent from the following description, particularily when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.